Yo necesito
by Dark Kotetsu Angel
Summary: Un incidente hace que Kagome pierda recuerdos... Naraku se fija en ella, mientras que Inuyasha, afectado, ignora que será él mismo quien le haga recordar muchas cosas, y le enseñe otras tantas... InuxKag.
1. Suceso

Dark Kotetsu Angel: Holaaaaaaas!!!!! Awww... no me pude resistir a un fic de Inuyasha! Adoro esa serie! Me fascina! Me encanta! Ejem... me calmo nnU Es mi primera historia de Inuyasha... Adoro la pareja de Inuyasha y Kagome, son el uno para el otro. Y Naraku... es simplemente tan oscuro... tan genial (a pesar de todas esas embarradas que hace...). En fin, se alargaron mucho estas notas preliminares. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Infortunadamente, Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Sensei. T.T

ENJOY!

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

**Yo necesito**

Capítulo 1: Suceso

Con elegancia magistral, Kagome lanzó una sagita hacia la diabólica y espeluznante criatura voladora. Dio en el blanco y el horrible ser se deshizo. Así procedió con muchos otros, pero infortunadamente, sus flechas estaban cerca de terminarse. Le quedaban tres, a mucho, unas cuatro.

Por otro lado, Miroku, ayudado de su agujero negro, también se encargaba de unos cuantos. Usaba también su báculo y sus pergaminos, ya había salvado un par de veces a Sango... pero las cosas no pintaban tan bien, Naraku, un tanto debilitado, se preparaba para atacar a Inuyasha, quien blandía la Tessaiga y le miraba a despectivamente.

- Inuyasha, ¿tienes tanto miedo que no te acercas? – replicó el monstruo, sonriente, a pesar de estar débil... Inuyasha y los otros se habían vuelto muy fuertes, ni hablar de las saetas de Kagome... cuyo resplandor, más que precioso, resultaba letal.

Obviamente, al hanyou no le gustó mucho el comentario, y levantó a Tessaiga, listo para hacer pedacitos al indigno Naraku.

Quien antes había sido el bandido Onigumo, sonrió amenazadoramente. Tenía la perla de Shikon entera en su mano derecha... algo tramaba. Pero estaban tantos monstruos, bichos y espíritus, que algún gesto de Naraku sería notado con dificultad. Nadie se percató.

- ¡vas a morir, engendro!!!!! – le gritó Inuyasha con furia en su mirada ambarina

Como estaba tan acostumbrado a los deseos de buena fe, a Naraku le resbaló, de todas formas, Inuyasha iba a morir... ah, si... todos iban a morir lenta y dolorosamente...

Fue entonces, que la espada del hanyou chocó con el campo de fuerza del monstruo. Rayos se dispersaban por el lugar. Demasiada energía... poder... las emociones de los dos sujetos se mostraban: odio, valor. Mucho para manifestarse con claridad.

- ¡Inuyasha! – exclamó Higurashi, con preocupación. Siendo protegida por Kirara. Miraba horrorizada la escena, temerosa que su querido hanyou resultara severamente lastimado. Con todo lo que deseaba ayudarle... no obstante, sus flechas estaban, o destruidas, o alguna que otra dispersada por ahí, en medio de cadáveres de quimeras.

El houshi se dio cuenta de que la muchacha iba a acercarse a Inuyasha, y con severidad la detuvo – ¡Kagome-san! ¡¡No se acerque!!! ¡No sabemos lo que pueda pasar!!! -

- ¡Pero...! -

- ¡¡Kagome-san! ¡Hágame caso!! – insistió Miroku, aunque esta vez, era más una súplica que una orden

Afortunadamente, ella le obedeció. Kirara hizo pedazos a otras criaturas insignificantes. Kagome estaba entrando en la desesperación. Poco tiempo había pasado, y sentía que sus ojos se aguaban. El cabello plateado de Inuyasha parecía desprender descargas eléctricas poderosas, moviéndose con los ventarrones que el choque entre la Tessaiga y la Shikon no Tama provocaban.

Llegó Sango para hacerse junto a Miroku. Se les veía muy agotados. Todos lo estaban. Pero qué bien lo disimulaba Inuyasha. En ningún momento predominó en él la sangre youkai.

Inesperadamente, Naraku empezó a reír... lo que era una risa discreta, pasó a ser una risa a carcajadas, diabólica, temible... escalofriante. Con descaro. Miró a Inuyasha por debajo de su hombro. Con descrédito.

- Te estás volviendo loco porque vas a morir – siseó el hombre mitad demonio

Naraku levantó una ceja. ¿Qué acaso ese choque colosal de fuerzas no le afectaba? – Eres tú quien delira, Inuyasha. Todos ustedes vas a ir al infierno. Aunque a ti te voy a torturar más... y... no es nada personal – ironizó. Empujando al muchacho unos cuantos metros, ya que con la perla era capaz de producir una especie espada hecha únicamente de energía...

- ja! Serás tu quien quedará hecho polvo – de nuevo, se abalanzó sobre él y reaparecieron esas energías que inestabilizaban todo aquel valle semidesértico.

- Pobre Inuyasha... – dijo Naraku, como si el aludido estuviera a kilómetros de su persona – Me pregunto... ¿qué pasará si su espada vuela por ahí? -

Kagome, Miroku, Sango y un oculto Shippo palidecieron. Kirara se tensó. Si Inuyasha se transformaba en youkai iba a perder el interés en la vida, en todo. Sin duda, Naraku iba a aprovecharse de eso. Como siempre lo hacía.

- _No... Inuyasha... tengo... que hacer algo – _se dijo Kagome, con su cabeza vuelta una maraña de ideas. Su desespero, al igual que su desgaste físico como espiritual le impedían razonar adecuadamente.

Mientras que sus amigos estaban preocupados, Inuyasha disimuló (nuevamente). Maldecía para sus adentros su debilidad. De vez en cuando ojeaba a Kagome y a los otros. Prácticamente pidiendo que Naraku no cambiara súbitamente de opinión e intentara lastimarles. Si aquello pasaba, estaba casi seguro que no iba a tener tiempo de protegerlos.

Súbitamente, Naraku incrementó el brillo de su espada, y logró aventar la Tessaiga lejos de Inuyasha. Quien quedó en shock.

Kagome entró en pánico - ¡¡INUYASHA!!!!! -

- Pobre hanyou – pronuncia Naraku entre risas – Veré como te conviertes en youkai y te mataré -

Y así era. Inuyasha había salido como diez metros disparado. Estaba extrañamente quieto, con la cabeza gacha. Fue cuando lanzó un gruñido. Kirara, Shippo e inclusive Naraku captaron el cambio de olor en su sangre. Aunque para los demás era obvio que había cambiado a demonio.

Higurashi no hallaba qué hacer. Si usaba el conjuro "osuwari", era quizás posible que recobrara la cordura... pero también podría ocurrir que se volviera a transformar. Su confiable arma estaba tan distanciada de él... pero... tan cerca de ella y Kirara... la muerte le acechaba.

Hubo silencio.

Naraku permaneció estático. – _no pasará demasiado tiempo para que venga con furia... -_

Y como acorde a su deseo y pensamiento, Inuyasha corrió hacia él con sus garras a la vanguardia. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre, tornados un par de intimidantes rubíes.

Pero Kagome también corrió. Había rescatado una flecha y tenía su arco. Debía apuntar bien. ¡Debía estar cerca para dar en el blanco!

- ¡Kagome detente por favor!!!! – intentó Sango.

Era casi milagrosa la forma en que la jovencita de melena azabache esquivaba a los quimeras. Shippo intentó pararla, mas sin embargo, otra criatura sirviente de Naraku evitó que consiguiera su cometido.

- _¿qué diablos hace esa mujer? – _se preguntó el que portaba la Shikon no Tama. No asustado. Si no curioso.

Así, recibió primero a Inuyasha. Poco tardaría en decapitarlo si seguía usando sus garras y golpes tontos.

-... _sólo espero que todo salga bien_... ¡Inuyasha!... – pausa - ¡OSUWARI! –

Un brillo mediano apareció en el collar que traía. El ahora youkai tuvo un encuentro con la tierra. Kagome apuntó y lanzó una saeta.

El tiempo se detuvo.

- _Maldita mujer!!!! – _Naraku sintió el fuerte impacto. ¡había demasiada energía! Nadie sabía lo que pudiese pasar.

Inuyasha despertó de nuevo como hanyou. Poco entendía lo que pasaba, pero de inmediato, percibió el peligro... Naraku casi luchando contra una ballesta de Kagome, ella allí, débil, jadeando... y él... ¡rayos! Se dio cuenta que se había vuelto un youkai. Menos mal que ahora estaba bien...

- Kagome!!!! - Fue por ella, y alcanzó a abrazarla.

Pero hubo una explosión. Fuerte. Muy, muy fuerte. Naraku se perdió de la vista de todos. Inuyasha y Kagome volaron con fiereza. Las voces de Miroku, Shippo y Sango se oían distorsionadas. La angustia de Inuyasha se incrementó al ser separado de Kagome por causa de las energías liberadas...

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Ahora, el valle se veía... casi como antes. Sopló un viento frívolo. Todos estaban desmayados y muy separados entre sí. Quien primero despertó fue Kirara. Se encargó de reanimar a los otros. Lográndolo por suerte.

- Estás bien, Sango? – inquiere Miroku, incorporándose y ofreciéndole su mano a la exterminadora.

- Lo estoy, gracias. Y a ti también Kirara -

- Si, gracias Kirara – reitera Shippo

El youkai de aspecto felino lanzó un gruñido suave, gesto de alegría.

Luego, Inuyasha se puso de pie. Aturdido, se cogió la cabeza... le dolía muchísimo. Comenzó a girar la cabeza con ansiedad buscando a Kagome. La vio.

- ¡Kagome!! ¡Kagome!! – gritó Inuyasha, moviendo a la chica - ¡Despierta!!! -

Los otros se acercaron. Y a Shippo se le aguaron los ojitos. – Kagome! Despierta! Qué te pasa! -

- mhmh... mmh... – ella se meneó con delicadeza, alertando a Inuyasha. El se sintió aliviado. No supo cómo iba a reaccionar si ella ... si ella... – Dios... mi cabeza... – miró a Inuyasha y sus ojos se abrieron en shock

- ¿qué pasa, Kagome? -

- ¿pero quién...? – quedó inconsciente de nuevo.

Miroku lanzó un murmullo. Casi gruñido. – Se hirió la cabeza... con esa roca... -

Todos se dieron cuenta que en el suelo, justo donde había reposado Kagome, había un hilo de sangre. Al igual que en una roca semipuntiaguda. Kagome estaba muy lastimada... y estaban demasiado lejos de la aldea Kaede como para esperar y llevarla a su tiempo...

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

- Continuará -

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I


	2. De mis ojos, a tus ojos

Dark Kotetsu Angel: Mil gracias **a JKRanIV, SaYo-Yukishiro, Meridiana, Ghia-Hikari, Tara y Kagome-chan122** por sus reviews!!! Estoy muy agradecida n.n. Y como ando medio bloqueada aprovecho para de una vez poner las ideas antes de que se me vuelva crónico n,,nU. Anyway, agradezco de nuevo... y el disclaimer ...

Disclaimer: Infortunadamente, Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Sensei. Si no Sesshomaru sería MIOOOOOOOOO... pero no...;.;... es de Rumiko Sensei y ella me los presta! (Es mi amiga en el MSN... jajajaja estoy loca... XD)

ENJOY!

-----------------------------

Yo necesito 

Capítulo 2: De mis ojos, a tus ojos

"Por favor... por favor, no me dejes. No lo toleraría. ¡No quiero que me dejes!

Me siento culpable de que ahora estés dormida. Pero te ves tan preciosa que a veces suelo olvidarme de eso y solo figura tu faz en mis ideas. Pero entonces, recuerdo. Todo viene... ha venido tantas veces...

Yo, con la razón perdida, y tú, partiendo a salvarme. No lo recuerdo... me lo contaron. ¡Me enferma eso! ¡Y me repugna pensar que Naraku sigue vivo! Ni Miroku, Sango, Kirara o Shippo vieron su cuerpo... todo lo que hicimos, sufrimos... lo que te ha sucedido y él está con vida.

Desearía ser yo quien estuviera herido y no tú. Tu alma es tan fuerte... hermosa, reluciente, no tiene comparación. Pero tu cuerpo es débil. ¿Lo ves? A veces te quejas de que no te dejo ir por algunos senderos... pero lo hago por tu bien...

Desearía... que estuvieras molesta conmigo en vez de esta situación. Si hoy no despiertas, haremos hasta lo imposible para llegar a la aldea de Kaede-baba para que vayas a tu época y te atiendan como debe ser... cuando voy, veo cosas muy raras... pero si tú confías tanto en las cosas de tu tiempo... yo también. Sólo te pido que despiertes... que me grites – Osuwari – cuantas veces desees.

Suelo quedar algo desconcertado contigo... eres demasiado buena y gentil... el dolor debe ser terrible, siendo tú una humana. No ha sido justo. Pero a pesar de todo lo que has sufrido, sigues a mi lado...

Sólo tengo por decirte...

Gracias..."

-----------------

Inuyasha tomó con delicadeza la mano izquierda de la joven miko. Estaba muy afectado. Y había permanecido al lado de ella casi todo el tiempo.

Era ya dos días. Contando el presente. Y Kagome no abría sus ojos. El ambiente de angustia y tristeza reinaba en el grupo. Miroku, Sango, Kirara y Shippo se recuperaron casi por completo. Tenían dolores y heridas leves, que desaparecían y cicatrizaban. El hanyou también estaba en buenas condiciones. Pero su querida Kagome no mejoraba. Tenía una parte de la cabeza vendada y aparentemente la herida no pasó a mayores.

En ese instante, irrumpió Shippo. Con la mirada más triste que Inuyasha o cualquiera haya podido describir.

- Kagome-chan... -

Inuyasha movió ligeramente su cabeza, mirando al Kitsune – Veo que tu cola se percató de algo. Yo también - replicó

- Qué tal si viene por Kagome? – se horrorizó el pequeño.

- Venga o no por ella voy a destruir al ser que tenga esa presencia -

Inuyasha soltó la mano de Higurashi y salió junto con el pequeño Shippo. Les aguardaban Sango y Miroku, la primera con sus ropas de tajiya y el monje a la vanguardia con su báculo.

Todos sabían que algo se acercaba. Pero no era algo gigantesco... porque el suelo no cimbraba. A Inuyasha se le hizo extraño el olor que su nariz alcanzaba a percibir. Al Kitsune y a Kirara igualmente les pareció... inusual.

Se movía a gran velocidad. Y pronto llegó a donde ellos estaban.

- _Kuso... – _maldijo mientras desenvainaba a Tessaiga

Al fin, unos arbustos mostraron la verdadera figura de un youkai. El grupo no estaba en su mejor ánimo. Pero igual iban a pelear si era necesario, y aún más, si Kagome corría alguna clase de peligro.

Notaron que no era un youkai. Era UNA youkai. Una preciosa mujer youkai. De apariencia elegante. Vistiendo un kimono de tonalidades rojizas y rosadas, adornados con diminutos cascabeles y un obi purpúreo que terminaba en dos largos tirantes a la derecha y a la izquierda de las piernas de ella. Portaba una espada muy delgada, a juzgar por la funda atada al obi por una cinta de color dorado, igual que su mirada. Tenía una extraña marca de color blanco sobre su frente, y una línea del mismo tono desde el mentón hasta el inicio del cuello.

Esos magníficos detalles, llamaron la atención, pero lo hizo mucho más su cabello de plata, peinado de una forma muy bizarra: un par de pequeñas trenzas, algunos mechones cortos sueltos, y el resto, convertido a dos delgadas y largas coletas altas, una a cada lado.

Dejaron de mirarla para disponerse a pelear.

- ¿Quién rayos son ustedes...? – inquiere, con indiferencia. Pero hace una pausa para ver sus posiciones y la enorme espada del hanyou - ... aaaaahhhh... no. Aguarden - sonríe

Ese gesto sorprendió a todos.¡Qué youkai tan sospechosa!

- Aquí hay un malentendido... si buscan a un ENORME monstruo lo dejé por allá... y ejem... lo dejé en pedacitos nnU espero que no les importe ¿verdad? -

Se escuchó un "uh?" general.

- No vienes... a...¿atacarnos? – manifiesta un dubitativo Kitsune, dando unos pequeños pasos hacia ella

- ... ¿? ... y por qué? Qué acaso los he masacrado... mhmh... no... nunca los había visto... pero si quieren puedo despedazarlos n.n no hay inconveniente -

- ¡¡No!! -

De repente, la vista de la youkai se centró en la pequeña cabaña...

- Y qué me dicen de la dama de allá? -

Shock.

Inuyasha tenía sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Ahí estaba Kagome. Con la vista baja. A paso indefenso, lento... torpe.

El grupo entero miraba. El inu youkai no pudo evitar acercarse a su querida chiquilla.

- ¡Kagome! Qué diablos haces!?? No te levantes! – le reclamó medio enojado, sujetándola de la cintura por si llegaba a desmayarse.

Recibió una mirada despectiva de Kagome. Tan sombría que le hizo dar escalofríos. Que le heló la sangre. - ¿qué clase de broma es esta? – le reprochó furiosa, con una mueca de dolor y enfado

Inuyasha levantó las cejas - ¿Kagome...? -

- ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?... -

Ahora sí, nadie entendía nada. La dama de cabellera plateada no dejaba de mirar a Kagome. Con mucho detalle. Para más tarde fijarse en la venda que tenía en la cabeza. – Ah, entiendo... esos golpes siempre tienen repercusiones... no muy favorables la mayoría de veces - Miroku volteó a verla. Tal parece que ella sólo pasaba por el lugar... pero vamos... entre millones de demonios unos cinco o diez eran más o menos así. ¿Cómo quería que reaccionaran?

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha comenzaba a ponerse nervioso – Kagome... ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo? Mejor vete a dormir, te llevaremos a tu casa para que... – Pero fue interrumpido

- ¡Quién...! – pausa y jadeo - ¡Quién te crees para tratarme así! ¡Jamás te había visto y vienes a tratarme como si me conocieras de toda la vida! – bajó la voz... se estaba cansando. Y estaba hiriendo al pobre Inuyasha con sus palabras, y éste no conceptuaba lo que le estaban diciendo o no quería creer...

- Kagome... -

- ¡Ya basta! Esto es una broma verdad!? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡No recuerdo nada! – mira hacia el entorno... ve muchos árboles – ¿El amazonas...? -

El houshi la contempló, confundido como el resto - Kagome-sama -

- Kagome-chan – dijeron Shippo y Sango

- Ah, ya sé! Estoy soñando... eso es... si... los hombres y mujeres con cabello plateado NO existen... ni ese gatote... ni ese chico con colita y patitas de zorro... ni este horrible dolor de cabeza... ¡¡suéltame!!! – le gritó al youkai. El obedeció. De él ni una palabra salía. Únicamente miraba a Kagome.

- Cara de perro – dijo la youkai del kimono rojizo – Esta niña tiene amnesia. -

- ... ¿Qué demon...? ... – Inuyasha interrumpió su parlamento para sujetar a Kagome, inconsciente de nuevo.

Para cuando buscaron de nuevo a la dama. Ya no estaba. Ni rastro. Ni olor. Nada. Tenían pues, un problema serio: Kagome había perdido la memoria. A juzgar por la "conversación" que había tenido con Inuyasha, no había olvidado absolutamente todo. Sabía su nombre... sabía quien era. Lo que ignoraba era...

- Nosotros – le dijo el hentai houshi a Inu – No recuerda nada de esta época. Ni siquiera a ti te reconoció... por lo que es probable que a Sango, Kirara, Shippo ni a mi nos reconozca... -

- Pero... – interrumpe Sango - ¿Es temporal... cierto? Kagome-chan se va a mejorar... es cuestión de días y que su cabeza ordene de nuevo las ideas. -

- A veces es temporal -

- ¡CÁLLATE MIROKU!!! – gritó el hanyou. Esos "ánimos" del houshi estaban fuera de lugar según su opinión.

- ... _Inuyasha_.... -

Sango no dijo nada más.

Pronto, se hizo de noche. Sería terrible que fuera luna nueva. Afortunadamente, era luna llena. Con lo ocurrido con la youkai y la joven Higurashi, no se habían movido de la pequeña cabaña que habían hallado hacía un par de días. El sueño los invadió con relativa facilidad, sabiendo bien que la guardia no deberían perderla... no obstante, el cansancio los mataba. Necesitaban dormir bien, aunque fuera un poco.

------------------

¡Plaf!

El crudo sonido de una bofetada. La mejilla de Inuyasha contaba ahora con leve sonrojo producto de la delicada pero firme mano de la miko. Era de día. Y el motivo del golpecito era que el hanyou había abrazado a Kagome mientras dormía. Lo malo del asunto, era que la había ceñido un poquito más abajo de la cintura... había surgido un malentendido.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, Inuyasha... ¬¬ -

En lugar de recibir reclamos de aquel, el regalo para Kagome fue una sonrisa. Sincera. Desde lo profundo del alma del hanyou. – Kagome... me reconociste... -

- O.o ¿...Inuyasha...? Comiste mucho chocolate cierto...? O tal vez demasiadas papas fritas... -

- Es que...! ¡Habías perdido la memoria! -

- ¿cómo? – se extrañó – ¡Sólo dices tonterías! Se acercó y lo abrazó. Inuyasha sintió que la sangre se le subía al rostro. Estaba tan colorado como un jitomate. Pero muy contento...

- Mi Kagome... me preocupé tanto... -

Miroku ojeó a Inuyasha, meneando la cabeza – _Otra vez soñando... _– y miró a la joven colegiala – _Y Kagome-sama no despierta todavía... que tal si no nos recuerda y su situación se agrava... si se olvida de nosotros, del viaje, de Inuyasha... -_

En efecto, el buen Inuyasha estaba soñando. Su verdadero deseo manifestado mientras dormía. Lo malo (para él) es que faltaba poco para el amanecer y tendría que dejar esa magnífica fantasía. Pero los sueños, sueños son y debía volver a la realidad de una Kagome herida.

Entonces, Kagome despertó. Levantando sus párpados abruptamente. Moviéndolos aterrada.

- _... otra vez... otra vez estoy aquí... –_ casi sollozó, temblando asustada y sintiéndose indefensa. No sabía dónde se encontraba, cómo había llegado, porqué le dolía tanto la cabeza, el porqué esas personas sabían como se llamaba...

Sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle. Se sentó. Y se encontró con la penetrante mirada del houshi. Al menos, él no tenía melena de plata ni orejas de perro. Aunque si un atuendo muy... antiguo... o muy tradicional...

- Por favor... explícame... – pide Kagome – No entiendo nada... ¿acaso he sido secuestrada?... porque no es un sueño... o de verdad es que estoy en estado de coma ... -

- Kagome-sama – empezó el houshi con relativa calma – No ha sido raptada, si es ello lo que le preocupaba. Escúcheme, y aunque le vaya a sonar algo extraño, usted ahora se encuentra en el antiguo Japón, en la época de las guerras civiles -

Si la miko hubiese tenido mas energía, habría lanzado un potente alarido, pero sólo consiguió dar un leve gritito. – ¿Pero... cómo?... la cabaña... sus ropas... los bosques... -

Miroku prosiguió, siendo paciente y haciendo todo lo posible por no presionarla – Usted llegó aquí por medio de un pozo que está en el templo de su vivienda... o al menos, así nos lo ha contado -

- ¿Yo? ... – reflexionó, percatándose de que, en efecto, vivía en un templo y que en una habitación había un pozo cerrado. Pero no le gustaba mucho acercarse a ese pozo... hasta casi lo había olvidado – El pozo... ¿es mágico? ¿Viajé por el tiempo? ¿Desde cuando estoy aquí?... esto es una locura... de seguro me narcotizaron -

- Si, el pozo es mágico, viajaste por el tiempo... y cuando quieres te vas a tu casa como niña caprichosa -

Ambos voltearon. Era Inuyasha. Medio recostado contra una pared. Con el cejo fruncido y sin dejar de mirar a Kagome.

- _El muchacho cara de perro... ...¿ p...p por qué me está viendo así?... me pone nerviosa... – _recordó que la calificó de caprichosa – ¡oye! No soy caprichosa! Tu... tu... eh... -

- Inuyasha – medio pronuncia, aun dolido de que no lo pudiera recordar y al mismo tiempo furioso. – _¡¡¡KUSOOOO!!! ¿¿¿Por qué rayos no olvidó otra cosita...????? - _

- _¿Qué diablos le pasa? – _Kagome tenía la cara incendiada – ¡_No deja de mirarme! -_

- Lo mejor será que hablen ustedes – intervino Miroku – Inuyasha le explicará mejor -

- ¡eh! ¡No! ¡Espere!! – suplicó la chiquilla, pero el houshi de mente "pura" dejó la cabaña. Seguramente iba a buscar a Sango... iba a buscar una cachetada -

Y ambos se quedaron ahí. Kagome muy nerviosa ante la insistente mirada del hanyou. Y él, observándola a ver si la cabeza se le arreglaba. La colegiala decidió enfrentar esa mirada y hablar de una vez, sin embargo, al hacerlo, quedó sumergida en los ojos ambarinos de Inuyasha...

-----------------

- Continuará -

---------------------


	3. Vision::Flashback

Dark Kotetsu Angel: no tengo disculpa, mil perdones por no seguir antes la historia, pero de verdad, poco tiempo y el colegio... mi graduación del cole...vísperas de la universidad... mucho ajetreo... en fin. Supongo que ahora que salgo a vacaciones dentro de una semana, actualizaré más rápido. Muchas gracias por la paciencia y por leer el fic!

¡Agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, mil y mil gracias por leer! n.n –

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece... TT..TT

ENJOY!

oooooooooooooo

Yo necesito 

**_Capítulo 3_**: Vision–Flashback

_Y ambos se quedaron ahí. Kagome muy nerviosa ante la insistente mirada del hanyou. Y él, observándola a ver si la cabeza se le arreglaba. La colegiala decidió enfrentar esa mirada y hablar de una vez, sin embargo, al hacerlo, quedó sumergida en los ojos ambarinos de Inuyasha..._

ooo

En ese espacio onírico, sólo existían Kagome y él. Tal parecía que la cabaña, el bosque, incluso los otros se hubiesen esfumado en un segundo. No era la primera vez que algo así – más o menos de aquel estilo – sucedía entre ellos dos. Se quedaban viendo por instantes, pero que traducidos en cada una de sus mentes, resultaban mucho más, una idea de eternidad.

Esta vez, muchas cosas hacían de este momento diferente.

Inuyasha se sentía... dolido. Aunque jamás formaría un espectáculo teatral de llanto o dramaturgia allí mismo. Mientras eso, Kagome sufría de una amalgama raro dentro de sí misma, no era ciega – de ningún modo – para no ver que aquel "fenómeno" que tenía frente a ella era bastante atractivo. Claro que, parecía que encarnara al Tarzán japonés en un tiempo moderno: ropas gastadas, cabello maltratado, algunas cicatrices por aquí y allá, y rasgos como de "la selva".

– _¡un momento!.¡Me estoy comportando como una niña hechizada por un dulce! – _y se sonrojó hasta el cabello.

– Kagome... –

– Inu...yasha – qué extraño... se sentía tan familiar pronunciar ese nombre... ¿por qué sería?... además, ya no se sentía tan intimidada, ni tampoco avergonzada ante su **apuesta** presencia. Un momento, "apuesta"? No tardó mucho en reconocer que lo había pensado, y eso que cuando lo vio estando tan maltrecha lo calificó como un fenómeno... y a todo su inusual entorno.

– Yo em... – oh vaya, Inuyasha no tenía mucha fluidez en ese momento... hasta que, notó el sonrojo en la muchacha – Vaya Kagome... – la miró con intensidad

– _Bien... T.T .¿qué dirá ahora de esto? – _inconscientemente se tocó la mejilla, "solamente" estaba ardiendo, a bastantes grado centígrados.

– Creo que además de quedar sin memoria, quedaste con fiebre –

– ú.uU – Kagome se llevó el índice a la frente. – supongo... –

– Bien, por... ¿dónde comenzamos? – le dijo el hanyou, mostrando un semblante relativamente serio.

– Supongo que... desde cómo llegué aquí... ¿no crees? –

– Me parece bien... ... ¡feh!.¿Qué tanto me ves? ó.O – le reprocha a la muchacha sintiendo su mirada clavada sobre sí

Kagome sonrió un tanto – Tus orejas... –

– ¿qué hay con mis orejas? – pregunta bastante incómodo, Kagome sentía como si fuera la primera vez que se viesen. – ¡OYE!.¿qué crees que haces? –

– vaya, que suavecitas! – dijo mientras acariciaba las orejas blancas del hombre mitad bestia. – n.n –

En ese momento, Kagome se detuvo, en seco. Como si hubiera recibido un electroshock en su mente. Parpadeó repetidas veces, y soltó las orejas de aquel, como si le quemaran.

FLASHBACK...

– ¡Yo te protegeré, Kagome! –

– ¡Inuyasha!.¡No vayas! –

FLASHBACK...

– ¿_Qué está pasando? – _se dijo para sus adentros, mirando al vacío.

¿Por qué tenía la impresión de haber olvidado cosas sumamente importantes? Nada era un sueño. Pero no deseaba que lo fuera... _muy en su interior_.

– ¿Estás bien? –

Kagome lo miró, extrañada ante su ¿preocupación? Alguien que se preocupa así por otro es porque debe conocerle...

– _¿o no? _– piensa la joven miko, otra vez hipnotizada ante esas dos piscinas ambarinas tan profundas. – Yo... estoy bien – me duele la cabeza

El inu youkai balbuceó algunos monosílabos, ya tenía por bien sabido que en los tiempos de Higurashi existían pociones, brebajes y aparatos extraños con los que la gente sanaba rápidamente. En teoría, se hallaba impotente, pero también pensaba que el dolor era a causa del terrible golpe.

Kagome dio un suspiró largo, y angustioso, cerró los ojos. Eran muchas imágenes, muchas cosas que no entendía.

FLASHBACK...

– ¿Kagome? –

– Arg¡Kagome!.¡Siempre metiéndote en problemas!

– Pero qué torpe eres Kagome... –

– Kagome...

_Kagome... _

_Kagome..._

FLASHBACK...

– ¡Me estoy volviendo loca! – gritó – No sé qué ra... –

El abrazo cálido, sutil y repentino del mitad demonio la tomó por sorpresa... ¿..._Así se abrazan los amigos...?_ Entonces, Inuyasha la abrazó con más fuerza.

– _¿Desde cuándo lo hemos sido? –_

– Hace mucho tiempo nos conocemos... Kagome –dijo, en voz tranquila. La muchacha pensó que él le leyó la mente, pues había respondido una de las muchas preguntas que la acechaban constantemente. – Aunque tú no recuerdes muchas cosas, así es –

– Me gustaría poder recordar, pero no puedo – y sin querer, o lo que era más probable, con una intención completamente desconocida pero presente, ella correspondió ese abrazo, colocando sus finas y delicadas manos sobre el haori del hijo de Inutaisho.

FLASHBACK...

El viento sopló sutilmente y movió los pétalos de cerezo, cayendo algunos sobre Kagome. Era el ocaso, y el cielo estaba pintarrajeado mayestáticamente de matices violetas y anaranjadas. Se encontraba junto a Inuyasha, quien a cada momento refunfuñada sobre sus esmerados cuidados, aunque muy en el fondo no estuviera tan enojado como aparentaba.

– Vaya que te hirieron, Inuyasha – expresa mientras tomaba algunas gasas y se las envolvía alrededor del brazo derecho

– ¡feh!.¡Esto no es nada. ¿Para qué te molestas en ponerme estas cosas? Sanaré pronto –

– Lo sé, lo sé... pero así estoy más tranquila – le sonrió ampliamente, mientras que por las mejillas de un maltrecho Inuyasha se asomaba un leve rubor, que ella no notó.

FLASHBACK...

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Esa última visión fue más larga... más clara. Incluso diría que podía palpar el prado, los pétalos rosados del cerezo. Le hubiera gustado saber cómo seguía avanzando ese _recuerdo_. No eran figuraciones suyas, a pesar de estar al tanto de que las memorias se dividen entre reales e inventadas... pero _ésta_ y _otras_ no eran inventadas.

Se separaron de ese intenso y casi sufrido abrazo, mirándose el uno al otro por el rabillo del ojo. Reinó un silencio incómodo, y es que no sabían qué decir. Inuyasha estaba pensando en los "libretos" para explicarle la historia, con detalles – dolorosos también –. No obstante, se hallaba en un dilema poco amigable: sentimientos... la historia que le contaría podría verse distorsionada omitiendo las veces en que la había hecho llorar por Kikyou.

Ya se veía a sí mismo contándole a Kagome...

– – ... ... (...) Y verás, te he hecho llorar muchas veces porque soy un estúpido... – –

– _En verdad un idiota... – _se dio un puntapié mentalmente

– _Él significa mucho para mí... no tengo idea de por qué... –_

FLASHBACK...

Inuyasha frunció el cejo – ¡feh! –

Kagome frunció el cejo también – Inuyasha... ù.ú... ¡OSUWARI! –

¡PAFF! – Fue el sonido de la cara del inu youkai estampada contra la tierra

FLASHBACK...

Kagome parpadeó, sorprendida. Esa visión le sacó una inevitable sonrisa, que se convirtió en una risa leve. Debía... debía comprobar eso. Si lo que le mostraba la anterior visión era verdad... entonces...

– Inuyasha –

– ¿Qué?

– ... osuwari – dijo en voz muy baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para que los ojos del hanyou se abrieran como platos... justo antes de que su cara le hiciera un psicodélico diseño de decorado al suelo de la cabaña...

– ¿qué haces? – protestó, señalando con su índice su cara llena de polvo y tierra. – e–espera... dijiste... ¿dijiste esa palabra? –

Kagome se encogió de hombros – Parece que fue un recuerdo... y era... verdadero –

– Entonces, significa que estás recordando ¡Kagome!.¡Estás recordando!.¿Sabes lo que significa?.¡Volverás a ser la misma muy pronto! –

La colegiala se le quedó mirando entre asustada–extrañada, así que Inuyasha pareció volver a su compostura semi–estoica.

– ¿Y bien? Supongo que... – titubea, colocando una mano tras su larga melena plateada – que quieres que te cuente... –

– Quiero saberlo todo – pide, esperando a que los relatos del mitad humano hagan su trabajo en estimular las lagunas en su memoria.

– _¿T–todo?_ Así será_ – _replicó el – Llegaste aquí por... –

ooooooooooooooooooo

– ¿por qué no podemos entrar? – dijo Sango, mientras acariciaba a Kirara y daba una mirada a la cabaña.

– Mi estimada Sango – comenzó Miroku con una mirada que parecía desvestirla – ¬u¬... sucede que... –

¡PLAFF!

– Auch T–T... pero si no hice nada malo... –

Sango frunció el cejo, indignada – Correcto, no hizo nada malo, pero pensó algo malo... u.ú, me resulta difícil creer que Kagome se haya olvidado de su perversión...¬¬ –

El houshi se frotó su mejilla adolorida – T.Tx... como iba diciendo, no podemos interrumpirlos a ellos dos, dentro de un rato de seguro podremos, además, no ha pasado tanto tiempo... _aunque no dudo que para ellos sí. – _

– Espero que Kagome recuerde pronto – dijo Shippou, mirando las nubes. – No quiero ni pensar en qué puede pasar si ella se olvida de nosotros por completo... –

– Miroku... – iba a decir la exterminadora

– Ssshh... – los ojos oscuros del budista se clavaron entre los densos arbustos... – Temo que tenemos compañía... que no es bienvenida – Miroku blandió su báculo

Kirara gruñó, Sango tomó su hirai–kotsu y Shippou se colocó en guardia.

Ante ellos, dos criaturas anormales pero con rasgos humanos aparecieron frente a ellos. Se parecían mucho; los dos con el cabello castaño, larguísimo, uno de ellos lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, y el otro, en una cinta que lo recogía bien abajo, llegando a casi la mitad del largo. Sus ojos eran amarillo–naranja, y sus ropas, blancas, grises y negras. En cada una de sus espaldas, llevaban katanas, y extrañamente, cada uno tenía la mitad de una máscara, cubriendo el lado izquierdo del que tenía la coleta alta y la otra mitad opuesta del rostro del otro individuo.

– Hay dos poderes muy grandes aquí... –

– Sentimos su presencia – completó el que llevaba la máscara del lado izquierdo

– Y ahora... ustedes van a morir... – sentenciaron al unísono.

–––––––––––––––––

– Continuará –

–––––––––––––––––––––


End file.
